


just the same

by wtfnoir



Series: the agreste children [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Hugo Agreste is having boy troubles, M/M, Protective Siblings, Siblings help each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfnoir/pseuds/wtfnoir
Summary: Hugo Agreste is having some boy troubles. Leave it to his younger sister and twin brother to help him figure it all out. (based off the same “just the same” by charlotte lawrence!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste & Louis Agreste, Emma Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: the agreste children [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	just the same

“Emma!” Louis shouted walking up the stairs. Emma turned her head to see her brother opening the door, “What the fuck did you do?” Louis asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Emma replied. “Hugo’s in the kitchen crying his eyes out.” “Why do you think I had something to do with him crying?” Emma said. 

“Because he told me, that you told him that he needed to figure out if he wants Rose and Juleka’s son Alec to date him.” Louis said walking into Emma’s room.

“I mean I did say that.” Emma replied, “It’s the constantly say “I love Alec so much!” to “I don’t know if I have the guts to ask him out!”, that pushed my over the edge. So I went ahead and told him that if he wants Alec so badly then he has to be forward. By no means does that seem like something that he should cry about!” 

“Emma, why would you do that?” Louis said. “Because Louis, sometimes our brother needs a push in the right direction. So I gave him that push.” Emma said with a grin.

“Yeah and that so called “push” you gave Hugo made him cry.” Louis said grabbing Emma’s arm. “Where are you taking me?” Emma said as the two went down the stairs.

“To calm down our brother.” Louis said dragging Emma into the kitchen. Hugo was sitting on the kitchen counter with tears rolling down his face. 

“Hugo what’s wrong?” Emma asked as Louis let go of her arm. “I tried to tell Alec how I felt again, for like the millionth time, but,” Hugo said starting to cry even more. “But what?” Emma said. 

“But what Hugo? But what?” Louis said practically yelling. “But he left before I could say anything!” Hugo said. Emma looked up at Louis and both sighed. 

“Hugo I know it’s hard not being able to tell someone how you feel. It’s tough, it’s painful, and it sucks. But, you tried. That’s all that matters. You tried.” Emma said putting a hand on Hugo’s shoulder. 

“Yeah Hu! You tried! If Alec can’t see that then maybe they don’t deserve you!” Louis said patting Hugo on the back. “I know that! Okay! I just want him! But I feel like I’ve waited to long, and that people are gonna judge me for that.” Hugo wailed. 

Emma rolled and eyes and said, “ Look Hugo, it shouldn’t matter what other people think. What matters is how you feel. But it also matters how Alec feels. You have to think about both sides of this Hu. If you want him then you have to tell him.” 

The three kids stood in silence for about 5 minutes before Hugo stood up and said, “I’m going to tell him how I feel... Tomorrow!” 

Emma did a facepalm and said, “Hugo, if you wait and wait then it will never happen. If you wait till tomorrow you won’t have any of the courage to do it. Just go and tell Alec how you feel. It is important isn’t it?” 

Louis pointed to Emma and grinned at Hugo, “Hu, you gotta tell Alec at point. Why not now?”. 

Hugo sighed, “I guess it’s just that I never thought that Alec could like me back. I mean he is like the most popular guy in our grade. I’m like the dorkiest and clumsiest person ever. I try to speak and I just stammer. It’s so annoying.” 

“Clearly you haven’t seen the way Alec smiles at you when you stammer.” Emma said with a grin. “It’s really cute Hugo. Like y’all are so cute.” Louis added.

Hugo laughed and said, “If you two say so. I fucking hate you both.” “But, you love us just the same.” Louis said pulling Hugo and Emma into a hug. 

Before the three kids realized it, their Papa had joined in on the hug, “Would you look at this? My children not fighting and actually loving each other. Maybe we can have nice things.”

Marinette was in the background laughing, “Now Adrien you know that you shouldn’t expect this to always happen. They all got my temper.” Marinette nodded her head towards Emma and said, “Some more than others.” “Maman I’m standing right here!” Emma said rolling her eyes.

Adrien laughed and said, “Hugo what are you waiting for? It’s now or never Hu! Go get your guy!”. Hugo smiled and  
said, “You see I would but it’s raining.” “Which makes it even more romantic Hu! Didn’t you say you wanted this big fairytale confession?” Louis asked. Hugo nodded his head.

“If that isn’t fairytale I don’t know what is.” Marinette said as Emma acted like she was about to throw up. “First off, shut up Ems,” Louis said pointing to his sister, “Second off, go have you fairytale romantic confession Hugo. Nothing is stopping you.”

Hugo stood there for a second, and then took off into a sprint out the front door all the way to where he knew Alec would be.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should make a part two of this where hugo confesses his feelings ;).


End file.
